All Just An SOS Brigade Idea
by Otaku Takeshi
Summary: The SOS Brigade went on a Summer Vacation. Itsuki just wanted to find out something, especially Mikuru, Yuki, and Haruhi. Kyon And Haruhi One-Shot.


A/N Well, this is my first story. One-Shot, KyonHaruhi.

I hope it isn't that bad......Mostly the whole story goes by Kyon narrating of what happened before, So, think of it like.....some book I never read.

First story, first One-Shot, first Melancholy of Suzumiya Haruhi story, first romance, and first KyonHaruhi....odd.

Disclamer: I do not own the Melancholy Of Suzumiya Haruhi......Lucky....

It was something I just thought of. And I can't think of a name for the story also..

----------------------------------------

(Before)

It started out with a summer vacation of our school, apparently, Haruhi plus a fair that has a simulation for aliens, is eventually a happy hyper Haruhi...Oh wait, she's always like that.

"Come On Kyon! I want to see that simulation!"

"Ok ok.."

Yare Yare, she's that happy for some, kiddy simulation for aliens? There's a real one right beside us! There's more though, there's an esper, alien, and a time trave-

"Um, Kyon Kun?"

Sighing, I had a time traveler that I greatly accept.

"Yes?"

"Haruhi wants to-"

"Come On Kyon! We're about to go in already!"

And I also have a girl that is really good at bossing people. I wonder how the aliens look like in the ride....

-----------------------------------

"What Was That?!"

That was called a simulation Haruhi, restate the, 'Haruhi plus a fair that has a simulation for aliens, is eventually a happy hyper Haruhi' to Haruhi plus a fair that has a cheap simulation for aliens, is eventually a Haruhi that complains of how they are. Those simulation aliens always looked scary, it would've been good if there was a Predator trying to kill the aliens.

"Aren't Aliens supposed to have lasers in their eyes or something like that?! No wonder why it's so cheap!"

Okay Haruhi, enough with the screaming, you might accidently hurt yourself.

"There's some candy apples over there, want me to get some?"

Itsuki, the one esper that goes close to my face...stop doing that!

"Too close, and you don't have to ask."

"Okay."

Geez, he knows he doesn't have to ask me, ask Haruhi."

"Look."

Nagato mostly says her sentences under five words. Well mostly.

"What-"

"Kyon! I thought advertising in the fair would be good!"

In a bunny outfit, with Asahina San....okay that gives me too much thoughts. Too much.....

--------------------------------------

2:05 P.M. Haruhi is finished with the advertising....when she was dressed in the bunny costume before, it was 1:45 P.M. Heh, twenty minutes, they took her, and forced her to stop. It's pretty good time though, she shouldn't be-

"TWENTY MINUTES ONLY?!"

Why does people always budge into my narrating?

"I'm going to change into my regular clothes now, everyone is dismissed to go home."

We aren't even in the club room. After Haruhi was finished changing, everyone was still here. What's with Koizumi whispering to Nagato, and Asahina?

"Ah, Suzumiya San."

Whisper whisper whisper, what are they going to do anyway?

"That's a good idea."

Yare Yare, this is suspicious.

"Kyon! Why don't all of us go to a water park tomorrow?"

"Sure, why not."

"Okay! See you!"

She's acting a little strange-

"I'll be going now."

What? Is this the fourth time someone budged into my narrating slash thoughts? Too close again Koizumi!

"Good Bye."

Grinning little....

"I'll be going also Kyon Kun!"

"Yes Good Bye also."

"I will be leaving."

Another one...

"Good-"

"Kyon!"

There goes the fifth one...

"There was a car accident! A girl was caused in there."

"What? Could it be Haruhi?"

"Might be so."

Haruhi?! That can't be so!

"Didn't you say that it could be Haruhi Kyon Kun?"

"Wel- ah- jus- Just...well yes but!"

"Ambulance."

There goes Nagato again....

---------------------------------------------

We're at the hospital, and mysteriously found the room where Haruhi is without asking some one. How did that happen?

"She's unconscious right now."

"I hope she isn't going to-"

"It stopped."

"What stopped Nagat-"

(Beeeep)

"What?! Haruhi!"

"Haruhi! Are you still there?!"

I was sad at that part...well, then I...

"Haruhi....I always...liked you from the start.."

"Clear it up!"

What? What's happening?

"Take off the fake heart....thing!"

"Hey Kyon!"

Uaa!!

"What the heck is this?!"

"It's an idea from the SOS Brigade. Minus you of course."

You have to be kidding me.

"We are not kidding Kyon!"

How'd you know what I said?

"Nagato?"

"No. The data mostly came from Itsuki."

Koizumi! That little...

"Sorry Kyon! For mistaking you!"

"Hahaha! You thought that I was actually dead?!"

"Well, yeah."

"We heard, you said you liked Haruhi from the start."

Geez, Haruhi always scared me actually.

"Do you really like me though? Kyon?"

.................

"Yes...."

"That's normal Kyon!"

Nor....mal?

"I mean, after that........nevermind!"

She's blushing, I have a feeling she's talking about the closed space in the dream before....

"Now! Forget of what I said! Let's go...Do something!"

That Haruhi...

--------------------------------------

(Right Now)

That was apparently the thing that happened, which I confessed to Haru-

"Come on! Aren't we supposed to go to the water park now?!"

"Yes Yes, I'm coming...."

"Hurry Up Or you'll get a death sentence!"

The thing I told you before, happened just Monday, right now it's Wednesday. Enough about that, I need to go, I certainly don't want to get a death sentence...she was always the same...

---------------------------------------

A/N Well? What do you think for my first story? I can't really write romance. But, Arigato Gozaimast for reading my first One-Shot, First Romance, blah blah.

Read and Review! Sayonara!


End file.
